Frosty Tears and Warm Arms
by HauntingMelodyofaNightmare
Summary: Jack, in his depression, starts a blizzard. bunny and the others find him and bring him in and console him as he recovers, and as he recovers, a new found love blossoms between the Spring and Winter Spirits. Rated Mature for possibly lemons in future chapters (most likely) and I'm kinda new, so sorry. Forgive me! Peace Y'all! Sorry for the sucky summary.
1. Prologue

So, yeah, I'm Cole and kinda new to this whole fanfiction writing thing, so please, I beg of you, go easy on this amateur! Anyways, thanks for reading this and hope ya like it… and keep the hate flame low in the reviews.

* * *

**Prologue (_Jack's P.O.V_)**

I sat there with a solemn expression on my face, something is off and I can feel it, I can feel something strange changing inside me and it worries me day and night, even as I try enjoying what little time I had left with the growing Jamie and his friends.  
I looked over at my four best friends, they all laughed and talked about past adventures or funny stories, I could only stare at them with the same tight-lipped expression on my face, "Oi, ya knob!" said the tall Pooka, he had a smug look on his face, eggnog in his cup that he waved around, "Shouldn't ya be over here, how 'bout a challenge! See who drinks the other unda' th' table!" his words slurred slightly and his accent thicker.  
I got up and let Wind take me away, right out the open window and into the air, a few feet above the window, I heaved a sigh, it felt like something was clawing at my chest.  
"Hey, ya drongo! The parties in here!" the Pooka yelled from the window, glazed eyes looking up at me, I smiled sadly as I turned down his offers, "No thanks Kangaroo, I'm kinda tired, but tell North I said thanks for the party!" and with all that I flew away.

I sat in the middle of the field, twigs sticking up from the snow, and I began crying for the first time in a while.  
How pathetic, how weak, how… un-fun.  
I threw my fists into the ground, letting the tears be shed and freeze on my cheeks, sobbing into my hoodie sleeves as I felt the pain in my chest light something dangerous, was this what depression felt like? Was this what most humans went through? It must be, because it hurts to keep it in, and I've done it for long enough. I guess I should just say goodbye, I mean, what's the Guardian of Fun when it's depressed.  
I've had fun with my friends, I hope they forgive me.  
The wind whipped at my face as I felt the snow fall freshly, creating a blizzard fueled by my anger and sadness, I'm a mess.

* * *

Thanks for reading, Peace Y'all! Cole out.


	2. Chapter 1

Guess who's back? Cole is back in the house! I've written a whole new chapter for the people who have actually read this, and thank you, sorry if it's kinda short, but I'll work on getting them in sooner and longer than this one. Just hope you enjoy it, anyways, thanks y'all!

* * *

(Jack's P.O.V)

I lay on the ground, a million things passing through my hazed mind, yet the only thing I could think about was my friends.  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I've done, I'm doing, and I'm about to do.  
I felt the wind, ever so calming, raise me into the air and whip around me, how nice. I could hear the dark chuckling of Pitch, or was that just me? I could feel the hairs on my neck stand on end, not from the cold, I was the cold after all, I was the snow, I was the ice, I was the freezing wind, and I was everything that killed and everything that will continue to kill.  
I shut my eyes and let the tears stream down my face, only to be frozen in place by the temperature of my skin. I listened to the wind whip, a smile reaching my lips, I had begun this blizzard almost 2 weeks ago, how strange, it felt like only a few hours, have I really been crying for that long? I let the wind gently take me down and set me on the snow-covered ground, the snow was soft and comforting as if it was a blanket or a mother's arms, but how would I know? I can barely remember my mother's face.

I shut my eyes again, listening to the wind whip around, the flakes of my masterpiece falling onto my blue hoodie and brown pants, hitting my ivory skin, I loved this feeling, I rarely got to feel it, unless I went to the arctic.  
The wind passed by my ears, whistling a serene tune, a melody Wind and I played together, Wind was always by my side, in the worst of time, to the greatest of memories.  
"Jack…" I heard Wind whisper, but how, Wind never spoke to me, Wind was always quiet, yet such a great listener, "Jack Frost…" it whispered again, this time I sat up, becoming interested in this.

"Frostbite, ya bloody idiot!" it screamed, and I froze, I knew that nickname, I knew that tone, the anger in it, I knew that thick accent, and I knew who it damn well belonged to; I laid back into the snow and let them come closer, unafraid of the looming danger of the 4 other Guardians.  
"Jack!" I heard Tooth's voice, filled with concern and worry, and I glanced back, watching as the blizzards fury settled slightly to see blurry figures, the one that fluttered was colorful, hugging herself, the shorter one beside her was putting up symbols over his head with his own sand, Sandy, and the two taller figures were frantically searching for Jack, Jack knew who the very tall and large figure was, it was the fatherly figure he looked up to, it was the man who spread joy to children, it was the jolly ol' man himself, North.  
The one next to him was none other than the Easter Bunny himself, E. Aster Bunnymund, he stood tall even if he was visibly shaking from the cold temperatures, ears frosty and his glare hard.  
I laid back down into the snow, calming the blizzard a tad as the figures came into view, I just couldn't bring myself to actually look at them, especially one.

"Jack!" they said in unison, or was it one? I could barely hear over Wind that grew louder, but I let Wind lift me gently and place me on my feet, gripping my staff in one hand and shoving the other in my royal blue and faded hoodie, shuffling my bare feet as the 4 ran up to me, Tooth grabbed me in a tight hug and put me in arm's length, I braced for a slap that was bound to come, only none came, she only peppered kisses on my forehead, as if she was a worried sister, "Don't ever leave us again, Jack!" she said, her tone worried and demanding.  
North grabbed me and lifted me up in a bear hug, "Jack, I've missed you old friend!" he said, voice booming over the storm as I was set down, and Sandy came up next, he hugged me and put symbols over his head quickly, possibly asking where I have been? I hadn't let a smile snake its way onto my face, why would I? I had nothing to smile about, nothing to be happy about, smiles symbolized happiness, something I'd never experience.  
"Oi!" yelled the large Australian Pooka, I averted my attention to him and stood tall, ignoring the snarl he gave me as he stomped towards me, I attempted to put on my old, care-free smirk, but I could see it in his concerned eyes, it was different, "What's up, Kangaroo?" I asked, my mocking tone mixed with sadness, "Ya Wanker, do ya know how long we've been searchin' for ya?" asked Aster, the large rabbit, or as everyone called him the Easter Bunny.  
My smirk faltered briefly before I plastered it on again, seeing the worry in all their eyes, "Oi, are you alright there Frostbite?" I was frozen stiff, I didn't know what to say, they could see my awful acting, another thing to hate, "W-what do you mean, Kangaroo? I'm peachy keen, as fine as I'll ever be!" I said, attempting to lie to my friends, Aster only furrowed his brows in worry, he examined more closely as he said, "Jackie, you don't seem so good… you look sick," North butted into the conversation, "Yes, Jack, you look sick, are you sure you are okay?" the blizzard began fading as I blinked, watching the brightness of my beautiful landscape disappear, was I dying? No, I was only fainting, great.

I opened my eyes hesitantly, looked at the dim room, the fire blaze burning as a figure sitting in front of it warmed up, the others sitting on the couch opposite me, where was I?  
It then dawned on me; I was in North's place, sitting in one of his rooms, opposite of the people I've avoided for the past 2 weeks, great.  
"Jack!" Tooth hurried over and pushed the hair from my face; I managed to sit up and, in a dark voice, asked "Why'd you bring me here?" I felt bad, or worse than ever watching as Tooth backed up in slight fear, she said "Jack, we were only worried, you were avoiding us and we had no other choice," Aster got up and walked closer, watched me, I felt my face heat until I heard something; It was Wind banging on the window, I got up and hurried over, opening it for my old friend as Wind hurried in, lifting me up from the ground as I held my staff close, "Jack, stay for a while, you're sick," Aster said, Wind lowered me and I blew out cold air, Aster was determined to make me stay, I could feel it, he was a stubborn Pooka, damn Kangaroo.

I guess I'm staying, but they won't be getting answers about my absence any time soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys and gals, leave reviews and hoped you enjoyed my little story! Peace Y'all, Cole is leaving the house!


	3. Chapter 2

(Bunny's P.O.V)

I stared at his still body on the couch, he passed out when we had found him, and he looked sickly pale, other than the snowy-white hue his skin always had, I was worried to death.  
"What's Frostbite gotten himself into now?" I asked, watching cautiously as North answered my rhetorical question, "He is sick Bunny, leave him be, soon Jack will be back up and running amuck again!" he said happily, getting a slight stir out of Jack.  
I walked to the fireplace and sat down, warming my paws up as we waited for Jack to wake up.  
I was startled as tooth called out "Jack!" racing to the slumped figure that began to drowsily open his eyes, looking around as he asked "Why'd you bring me here?" his voice sounded different, I've only ever heard him use it on Pitch during our fights, and I could tell it frightened Tooth as she stepped away, "Jack, we were only worried, you were avoiding us and we had no other choice," she said, hoping to get through to him, but who could? This boy had a skull thicker than a bolder.

I got up and walked over to him, my glare sharp and intense as I stared him down, daring him to do anything, I saw a blush, faint but there, rise on his pale cheeks. Nobody was moving for a while until he jumped up and darted for the window, I was ready to pounce until he let it open, inhaling as he was lifted in the air, hugging his damned shepherds crook close to his chest as if his only comfort.  
"Jack, stay for a while, you're sick," I demanded, there was no debate going to happen, and I knew he knew just by the look on his face; I wasn't doing this out of anger, I was doing this because the others weren't the same without the Guardian of Fun around, they seemed crabby and on edge, worrying constantly about Jack.  
I might as well get some answers out as well, as to why he disappeared at the party and for 2 whole weeks, damn knob.

I kept an eye on the drongo; he walked around with a serious expression, barely even a smile unless he was talking out the window, he told me it was Wind he enjoyed talking to, but nothing else was explained.  
The kid was different, I could feel it, he looked paler than usual, his snowy-white hair looked dull, and his piercing blue eyes looked pale, without his usual lively demeanor and air of confidence and smug-attitude he always carried around with him, he didn't even taunt or mock me with his usually 'Kangaroo' nickname or such, he only called me Bunny and went on.  
"Hey Frostbite," I waved at him as he came down from his flight, touching the ground without so much as a sound, "Hey Bunny," he said, not even a smile or a snarky reply, this is definitely not the Jack I knew and tolerated.

"So, Frostbite, you goin' to go raise a little hell in Burgess? The ankle-biters have been askin' for ya," I asked, watching his expression, but it didn't even change in the slightest, "Oh," he said, "Well, next time you see them, tell them I'm not feeling so great… Kangaroo," the last part raised more hope in me, how could it not? I could see the small smirk on his face, and I grinned again, "See ya later, ya drongo," I could see him smirk a little wider as he lifted himself off again, "See ya, Bunny," I could only smile after him, what a damn shame he was so secretive.

(Jack's P.O.V)

I flew around North's Workshop, occasionally stopping and checking out the new and interesting toys the Yetis worked on, Phil was even glaring at me as I passed by the large creature, a small smirk raising on my lips as I poked fun at him, he pretty much despised me, yet he tolerated me, was that how Bunny was?  
I winced at the thought, Bunny really did look like he hated me, I don't blame him; I hate me too.

Baby Tooth landed on my shoulder and I glanced at her, a real smile tugging on my lips as I greeted her "Hey Baby Tooth, how's it going?" Baby Tooth grinned in response, hanging on as I flew past the Yetis and landed on the railing near North's office, walking along it as I let my staff run along the ground, frosty intricate swirls danced along as I moved forward, graceful in their path.  
I sat on the railing, making a design and humming in serene silence, watching with a small smile as Dingle munched on cookies, hidden from the other elves. I wouldn't lie; I missed them, all of them.  
"Jack?" said the sweet voice, filled with the same concern of an over-protective sister, "Yes, Tooth?" I asked, looked up at the multicolored Queen, a smile on her lips as she made her way closer, "I was wondering if you'd like some cookies or eggnog, North has some in his office and—" I shook my head, politely declining her offer, "No thank you, Tooth, I'm not hungry, I'm rather tired actually," Baby Tooth squeaking into my ear as if trying to get me to go spend time with the others, it wouldn't hurt, would it?  
"Oh, well, we'll be in North's office if you change your mind," I watched her leave, a tinge of guilt spread through me quickly, reminding me of how worried they were, "Maybe…" I began, she turned around, hopeful, "Maybe just a cup," I said, watching her gleefully grab my arm and letting her drag me to the office where Sandy, North, and Bunny sat, enjoying eggnog and cookies with their conversation.

I grabbed a cup of eggnog and walked by them, grabbing a few cookies from an elf as I sat on the window's ledge, listening to their conversation, "Maybe ya shouldn't of jumped, ya bloody bastard!" laughed Bunny, "It was dare, no? I could not back down!" said North in defense, his voice booming in laughter with the other three.

"Frostbite!" yelled Bunny, I glanced at him and blushed, not realizing how close he was, barely even a foot away from me as I craned my neck up just to see his face, "Oi, come join the group mate! It isn't the same without the group's knob!" I let him grab my cup first and then my forearm, dragging me as Tooth did to a chair, sitting me down as he handed me a full cup, "Thank you," I mumbled, feeling my face calm down as he said "No worries," sitting down a little too close for comfort on the loveseat we sat on.  
I wasn't complaining, actually I rather liked how close we were, I could feel his soft fur on his hind legs against my bare ankle, he was warm, he was my complete opposite, yet I wanted to be close to the warm Guardian of Hope.

After a while of sitting and chatting with the others, I had gotten up and wandered out, leaving my practically full third cup of eggnog on the table; I walked through the halls and right into a room, almost empty but with a beautiful view. I sat on the window ledge and looked out, staring as Wind let snowflakes flutter around with it, "what are ya doin' in here?" I flinched, startled by the 7 ft. rabbit's sudden appearance, "Nothing, just came to watch Wind," Bunny stepped closer, "Jack," he said, I looked up and stared at the expression on the Pooka, it looked strange, foreign on his face; just the sight of Bunny made me want to jump into his arms and bawl, to tell him everything, but what if this look is pity? I don't want his pity.

"Jack, are you alright?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice as I dared the tears welling up in my eyes to fall, I wouldn't cry in front of him, he'd probably mock me about it, "Yeah, of course," I said, mentally slapping myself repeatedly for the hoarse sound of my voice, "Well, you don't look alrigh'… where'd you go?" I pulled up my hood and looked out the window again, "I needed to leave for a while, no biggie," a white lie.  
"It isn't 'no biggie' Jack, North and Sandy were worried, Tooth was hysterical… I was worried," Bunny said, I looked at him, his ears were laid back on his head as he looked around, avoiding eye contact, "So you tell me if it's 'no biggie' to make us all freak out for two weeks, ya bloody show pony," I felt the tears well up again and finally, they fell, showing how much pain I held on the inside.

I don't know who grabbed one another first, but nevertheless, I was embraced in big and strong furry arms, sobbing as his paw was rubbing my back, I couldn't hold it in as I grabbed onto the fur of his chest, as if he was my last lifeline.  
We stood there for a while, my sobs calming as I hiccupped softly, feeling tired, "Bunny?" I asked, feeling Bunny hold me tighter to his chest, "Yeah, snowflake?" he asked, I smiled at the nickname he gave me, it was soft and wasn't in anyway mocking me, "thank you… so much," I buried my face into his chest and listened to his heartbeat, it quickened slightly as he responded "No worries, mate… no worries," and hesitantly, I let go.  
I didn't want to let go of him, he was warm and comforting, "So…" I began, "what'd you wanna do, Kangaroo?" he smirked, a smile rising on my lips again as I blushed lightly, "anything you want, snowflake."

I raced through the air, quickly passing the Yetis that shook fists at me, my laugh filling the room along with the laugh of the Aussie hopping along the ground in matching speed, "you're gonna lose, Jackie!" yelled Bunny, I laughed and spread my arms out, feeling the wind hit my face, "Not in your dreams, mate!" I mocked his Australian accent and he cocked a thick eyebrow, gaining speed on me.  
I passed by North as he laughed at us, Tooth excitedly watching with Baby Tooth on her shoulder, cheering us on.  
I raced forward, a foot ahead of Bunny and in the lead, "C'mon Kangaroo, I thought you could go faster than that!" Bunny chuckled, "Don't get cocky, Jack!" gaining more speed than before and passing me.  
I frowned, damn, I shouldn't be cocky, and Kangaroo was damn fast.

My smirk found its right place on my face as I let Wind take me away, faster than before and passing Bunny again, the look of shock on Bunny's face got to me as I began laughing hard, wiping mirth from my eye as Bunny yelled out "Jack, look out!" I turned around with a smile and within seconds, that smile was gone as I came in contact with Phil's back, making him drop a freshly painted toy into a pile of nicely stacked matching toys, and then you can guess what happened next… they all toppled over like dominoes as Phil and I stared at each other with gapping mouths and wide eyes.

He began ranting in gibberish as Bunny toppled over in laughter, North and Tooth laughing on the top railing as I sat there with a large grin, chuckling as Phil scolded me.  
"I'm sorry, Phil!" I apologized, watching as Phil pouted beside toppled toys, as always, "That was one hell of a laugh you gave me, Jackie!" Bunny chuckled, helping me up from the ground.

I dusted myself off with a laugh as we walked back to North and Tooth, Sandy already left for work I guess, not even a few minutes ago.  
"We have to do that again sometime," Bunny nodded enthusiastically, "How 'bout we run it out in the warren next time?" I smiled, "Alright, maybe a little unfair since you know every last inch of the place, but I'm down for it."

I missed this, laughing with the others and racing the Pooka, mocking him with half-hearted taunts, how could I leave?

* * *

Thanks for reading, and sorry if you find it kind of rushed, I'll do better next time, and thanks for the reviews everyone!


	4. Chapter 3

*Throws it in a hurry* I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I was just caught up with another story I was working on. Please don't hurt me.

* * *

(Jack's P.O.V)

Racing through the Warren had tired us out, lying on the grass near each other and in complete and comfortable silence, listening to the sound of the multicolored stream.  
"Jack… are you still awake?" asked Bunny, I looked over to him, he was on his back with his arms rested beneath his head, looking comfortable, "Yeah," I replied, my voice sounding tired, "I'm awake, why, what's up?" he only glanced at me from the corner of his eye, looking distant in his thought as he opened his mouth, only to close it again.  
I was about to ask again but he sat up and got to the chase before me, "Why'd you leave, Jack?" he asked, a stern expression on his face, it wasn't like the ones he wore before that actually made me shake in fear of what the Pooka could and—most likely—would do, no, this one did demand an answer, yet it was somewhat comforting in the serious lines of his face.

How would I answer this? A million excuses came to mind, yet none sounded good enough, either too unbelievable, too cliché-type of an excuse, or just too damn idiotic.  
How do I tell him that I, Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, was overcome with depression? I don't just tell him something that sounds so ridiculous and asinine easily, like, for MiM's sake, I live my immortal life giving fun and the joy of winter and snow to children, how can that form depression in me?  
Maybe it was because I was unseen for the longest time, that I had no one to really talk to, to call my friend, for a very long time; maybe it was because I was a just some metaphor for the cold of winter or because for the longest time, I had no recollection of my memory since I emerged from that lake.

Immersed in my own thoughts, Bunny became agitated with impatience and nudged my arm, shaking me from my daze of how to explain such a complicated thing, but when you really thought about it, it wasn't so complicated, unless you're me of course, then yes… almost everything is pretty much _not_ a walk in the park.

"Oi, Frostbite! You gonna tell me, or are you just goin' to sit there an' daydream?" came Bunny's impatient voice, I guess I was overthinking things a little—wow, a little Jack?—I looked at the slight glare on Bunny's face and sheepishly smiled, "Uh—you see, this thing, well, it got me all worked up and I needed to get outta there, away from everything I guess," Bunny cocked a thick eyebrow, tilting his head questioningly in a cute manner, his tall ears flopping to the side, "What thing?"  
Did I just ramble and not explain my problem correctly? Why yes, Jack, you did. I smacked myself in the face lightly and began my attempt at a clear explanation, "Well, I kinda… maybe… probably have depression—I don't even think it's possible for me! I live to spread fun! I don't understand Bunny!" I said in a hurry, he only smiled, a genuine smile I rarely saw unless it was Easter or he was truly happy… or just amused at my idiocy—it was most likely that.

"Jack, you drongo, of course we immortals can become depressed," Bunny said, patting my arm, "You live for a very long time Jack, and in that time, we watch people age, or we lose people, or we miss people who we knew before this whole Guardian thing. It possible, even for you, you drongo," I smiled, feeling something wet my cheeks and frost there.

"Bunny, I'm confused," I began, tears springing from my eyes and wetting my sleeve as I wiped them, "I feel so overwhelmed by this feeling, it hurts and I hate it so much… I held it in for a while but I just couldn't stand it, so I left and started a blizzard in my anger and I'm so sorry!" I sobbed, feeling him grab me into his warm and furry arms, holding me against him.  
"I'm sorry," I repeated quietly, Bunny rocking us back and forth as he whispered soothing nothings into my hair, telling me everything would be alright.

He was soft, his fur was warming to my skin and I enjoyed it, wishing this embrace would last longer as he cradled my head against his broad chest, cheek pressed into my hair.  
I felt my tears dry in my eyes and I was relieved I stopped crying, only I didn't want this to end, I wanted to hold Bunny forever, he made me feel warm and fuzzy inside, giving me a sense of home and comfort, something I never had with anyone before.  
I felt Bunny hesitantly move away from me, scooting a few inches away, but close enough that if I needed his comfort, for someone to lean against, he was there.  
I was grateful he was there, I was grateful I wasn't alone anymore.

I wanted to be held by Bunny again, even if I wasn't bawling I just wanted to cuddle into his fur and enjoy the warmth radiating off of him, to enjoy this warm and fuzzy feeling he gave me. Why?

(Bunny's P.O.V)

Holding him was nice; it felt as if he cooled me in the warmness of the Warren.  
I didn't really want to let go, but he had stopped crying, it would seem weird if I kept holding onto him.  
I could understand him, he had depression, I remembered when I had it, when I realized I would never be able to see my family or friends again.

It was rough to deal with alone, I know because I had no one to talk to, and even if I did, I doubt I'd be able to tell them without breaking down in front of them.  
I shut my eyes and fought the urge to grab him again, to hold him close, to hold him as he cuddled into my chest, what would he think of me if I did that? Some creepy Pooka trying to get him closer just for cuddling.

I couldn't ignore this feeling he gave me, it was cooling to my core, it gave me an exciting tingle up my spine; Jack was something I wasn't, he was exciting and up for danger, he was cold and yet somewhat warm, he was my exciting opposite.  
Oh MiM was this what love felt like? I sure hope it is.

I glanced at Jack, who was already looking at me; he looked away in a hurry with a blush rising on his frosty cheeks, nervously chuckling.  
I smiled; he was really something, right? Adorable and mischievous as the same time, I wondered, how would I be able to keep up with the damned Winter Spirit?

* * *

Sorry if it's kind of small, but I was in a rush to get it in to you guys, I promise I'll try get in the next chapter sooner. Cross my heart!


	5. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for the wait on this and the previous chapter, but I've been so caught up with my schedule and spring cleaning, you can hit me if you like. Plus, school starts soon, got to catch up if I'm going to pass guys!

* * *

(Tooth's P.O.V)

I watched as the sight unfolded before me, intently keeping an eye on the two people who've been acting stranger than usual for the past few days.  
And just like I predicted, Jack and Bunny came from opposite directions, Jack talking to Baby Tooth on his shoulder and his attention on the conversation, Bunny holding a paper of some sorts and reading it, squinting as he looked closer.

I watched as they bumped into each other, Jack hitting the floor and looking up with that snow-white smile that I adored to the fullest, only to have it turn into a straight line, confused and torn by the current situation, Bunny staring down at him with the same expression on his face.  
Bunny helped him up and held onto his hand longer than normal, finally letting go as he apologized "Sorry Jack, I was reading this thing that…" he mumbled off, rambling as Jack smiled, a blush on his cheeks, "Don't worry Bunny, it's alright, I wasn't looking either so I'm in the fault here too." He said, taking the blame in his good-heartedness.

I smiled as Bunny sheepishly shuffled his feet, "Well, I guess I'll be going then," said the Pooka, I frowned now, how boring! "Yeah, see ya later, Kangaroo," Jack said playfully, walking off with his staff and Baby Tooth protectively on his shoulder.

(Normal P.O.V)

"And Tooth, what is this nonsense you talk about?" came North's booming voice, Toothiana put a finger to her lips and hushed him, "Be quiet North, Bunny and Jack could come at any time," Sandy putting a question mark over his head in curiosity.  
"Alright, I'll explain. Ever since their visit in the Warren together, Bunny and Jack have been acting strange around each other, you should see it, Jack blushed like crazy and Bunny is acting like a school girl with a crush," Tooth said, smiling as Sandy grinned, North only frowned with a glare, "Jack, having a crush on Bunnymund? I do not allow such nonsense!" Tooth frowned this time, it was true, North did view Jack as his son and Jack did see North as his father-figure, this will be hard.

"North, think about it, Bunny had gotten through to Jack and got him back, I think they have something more happening between the lines there," Tooth said, attempting to get through his thick Russian head, "Yes, but Tooth, I worry for Jack, what if the feelings aren't reciprocated?" asked the Russian, she heaved a sigh and shut her eyes, "Why don't we just try this as an experiment? You know, get them together?" Tooth asked, pitching the idea, because MiM knows she loves romance, it was her second priority, right after teeth.  
"So be it, Tooth." Said North, angry he never got his way; Sandy put a baby and an arrow over his head becoming a heart, ah, yes, Eros, "I know we'll be messing with Eros's job, but hey, it's exciting breaking a few rules, right?" Exciting, Tooth? Last time Tooth tried interrupting in someone's love life; Eros gave Tooth an ear full and left her shocked.

"Alright, North, you send the two to Burgess, get them to explore the area and scope it out for 'Pitch' who might be there," putting air quotations around Pitch, Tooth pointed to Sandy next, who looked kind of worried, "and you, Sandy, send them dreams of each other, like sweet dreams where they get to find each other and talk or cuddle, as sweet as candy," Tooth cringed at the word candy and went on, "And me, I'll hang up mistletoes in the places they mostly end up seeing each other, wish me luck!" and Tooth was out the door, leaving North and Sandy to stare at the door, then look at each other, "She is going crazy, no?" Sandy nodded, deciding to get a move on or get an ear full from the crazy tooth-obsessed woman.

North walked through the halls and stopped at a room where Jack sat in, sitting on the ledge of the window as always as he had a small chat with Baby Tooth, "Jack, my boy!" said North, opening his arms to the other, "Would you do something for me? I would be ever so grateful!" Jack cocked his white eyebrow and nodded curiosity, "Sure North, what do you need?" he asked, turning to face North as the Russian came closer, clapping big hands together.  
"Jack, my boy, I need you to go to Burgess with Bunny," North spit Bunny's name, as if venom on his tongue, "and scope out area, my gut tells me that Pitch has been there," Jack jumped up and nodded, a little hesitant at first "But… do I really need Bunny?" he asked, staring at North, "Yes, my boy, now I need to go inform Bunnymund," North said, walking out to find Bunny in the usual spot, by the fireplace contemplating things.

"Bunny, do me a favor old friend," North said, getting a strange look from Bunny, "What is it, mate?" asked the tall Pooka, "Well, you see, my gut," bunny cocked a thick eyebrow, questioning the Russian, "My gut tells me Pitch has been back in Burgess, and I worry for the children there!" said North, explaining the white lie, "Jack is ready to go, are you?" Bunny's ears laid flat on his head, looking around and avoiding the look North gave him, "I… I have to go with frostbite?" North wanted to hit Bunny, but he fought that urge as he spoke through gritted teeth, "Just do it Bunny," said North, restraining himself for Tooth and Jack, and Bunny furrowed his brows before walking off.

~~line break :P~~

Bunny and Jack walked through the forest near Burgess; they hadn't spoken, only a few words, "You know, I haven't seen anything out of the usual, I think North's gut is lying to us," said Jack, skidding to a halt as they came to a small hill, a smile on Bunny's face as he watched the Winter Spirit fly down and onto his lake.  
Bunny watched as the gleeful immortal teen spirit enjoyed his time on the frozen water, graceful leaping now and then.

Jaime came running from the open of the woods and slide slightly on the frozen water, "Jack!" he yelled in excitement, Jack catching him as he came to a halt, Pippa and Monty following behind as they cheered also, "Jack Frost!" running to the young spirit who held his arms open in a cooling and welcoming embrace.

Bunny watched as they Guardian of Fun was skating with the children, when they fell, he helped them up and showed them tricks, "Jack, where were you?" asked Pippa, Bunny noticed the crush she had on Jack, it was the same situation with Cupcake and Sophie who clung to him when they saw him, Bunny felt a spark of jealousy staring at Pippa cling to his arm, a light blush on her cheeks as Jack smiled down at her, "I was working, but I'm back now, so don't worry your pretty little head Pippa," Pippa had grown out her hair and stopped wearing that white cap since she met Jack and it frustrated Bunny, but it seemed silly, jealous over a child who crushed on his crush.

"Do you like my hair? I cut it," said Pippa, showing him her hair, bunny watched as Jack nodded, complimenting it, "Yeah, I noticed that you did, and you look pretty!" he cheerfully said, Pippa blushed even more as Jack began skating again.  
Pippa watched him skate, a smile on her lips as she walked over to Bunny on the edge of the lake, "Hey Bunny," she greeted him, "Hey there, Sheila," said Bunny, ruffling her hair as she glared and fixed it up.

"Bunny," she began, watching Jack, "Do you think Jack would date me?" Bunny's ear twitched in annoyance of the girl, he heaved a sigh and said "you're young, Pippa, give it some time," Pippa frowned, she looked at Bunny and back at Jack, "Well, when I'm older, do you think he'll want to be with me?" Bunny shrugged and nonchalantly said "I can't answer that Pippa, I'm not a time traveler," Pippa smiled as Jack grinned at the two, and she joined the 3 on the ice.

Jack skated to bunny and smiled as he relaxed beside him, "So, I think it's safe here, we can head back," Bunny nodded, particularly grumpy, yet glad to be beside Jack, "Yeah, but you should tell the ankle biters," Jack called to Jaime who skated forward to them, "Yeah Jack?" he asked, Jack explaining, "We gotta get going back Jaime, but I'll come see you and the others tomorrow, I'm free then," Jaime nodded happily, "Alright, promise then," after promising, Jack and Bunny left to North's workshop.

Jack and Bunny walked in through the door and stopped at the door frame, North pointing accusingly towards the two spirits, "Uh," started Jack, but Tooth squealed as she said "Look up you two!" Sandy smiled as he joined the small group, watching as the two looked up at the damned plant.

Jack laughed nervously, Bunny shaking his head in denial, "No way, mate," North crossing his large arms over his chest as he nodded in his stubbornness, "Yes Bunny, it is of tradition! Mistletoe is to spread holiday joy and fun!" Tooth nodding in glee as Bunny kept on shaking his head, "No way, you bloody knobs; I am not kissing frostbite," Jack glared as he asked "Oh, not worthy of you kisses, Kangaroo?" Bunny cocked an eyebrow, "No, that's not what I meant Jack, it's just… I don't… uh!" Bunny sighed, giving up completely as he grabbed Jack's soft and chilly face and pressed his lips to the other, Icy blue eyes staring into emerald eyes, the look of horror and acceptance.

Bunny let go and his ears laid flat on his head, god, why'd he do it? Because, the way Jack's beautiful eyes stared at him almost expectantly, how his very soft lips were parted, and they were softer than expected.

Jack watched as Bunny tapped the floor twice and disappeared through a hole, he stood there dumbfounded, thinking over how soft and incredibly warm Bunny's lips felt, Jack craved more.  
"Jack?" asked Tooth, a smile on her face as she asked, "How do you feel?" and Jack smiled wide, "Great actually," he said, "I feel wonderful."

Bunny lay in his nest, a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep, today was great, it was tomorrow that he feared; would Jack avoid him… or worse, hate him?  
Bunny ignored those things; they were for tomorrow, now he wanted to go to sleep, bring on the dreams Sandy.

_(Dream)_

_Bunny sat in a field, it was a slightly chilly day, the wind was going through his soft fur as he sat there, nothing much to do but watch the water from afar, the waves that crashed into the shore, he felt as if something was missing from the utterly beautiful scenery, and it was an utterly beautiful boy he wanted.  
"Bunny?" asked the smooth and slightly deepened voice of a certain teenage immortal, "What are you doing here?" Jack sat down beside him; he wore a brown poncho and a light brown shirt underneath a slightly darker vest, a_ _smile__ on his ivory skinned face._

_ "Snowflake?" asked Bunny, looking at him, "W-what are you doing here?" he asked, Jack scratched the nape of the neck as he shrugged, "I don't actually know, but I feel kind of… happy here, I want to stay here," said Jack, getting closer to Bunny who took notice._

_ "Snowflake, w-what are you doing?" Bunny asked, stuttering over his words, Jack rolled his eyes as he finally got to Bunny's side, pressing closer and wrapping cool arms around his waist, "What do you think, Kangaroo? I'm trying to hug you," Jack smiled as he buried his face in; he asked "Kiss me again?" Bunny was in a state of shock, but he quickly recovered as he lifted the teen's face, leaning down to press both of their lips together in a soft kiss…_

_(Dream Ends)_

Jack sat up, looking around groggily, he had dreamt of Bunny again for the past few days, and it only made him want the Pooka harder.  
Jack sighed as he looked at MiM, he asked, "What am I going to do, MiM?" running his hand through his hair.

Jack was thoroughly confused, first he had a small crush on Bunny, and then it turned into actually debating with himself whether or not to kiss Bunny and wing it, even if Bunny didn't want Jack, Jack would take that chance in telling Bunny his feelings… if Jack wasn't a huge coward.

Bunny lay awake, he woke suddenly from that dream, and he didn't even get to kiss Dream Jack! Bunny was contemplating whether or not to confess his feelings to the immortal teen, but what would become of them? Surely Jack didn't reciprocate those feelings of romance.  
Bunny was confused and torn, but whether or not it took a bad turn, Bunny would have to gamble it all and just confess tomorrow, yeah, that would probably be best, he's been hiding it for a few weeks now, it was only best to get these feelings out.

* * *

Sooo, hope ya liked it, I'll be working on the chapter where they confess (and I confess, it might be shorter *spoiler... wait is that considered a spoiler?* than the rest of the chapters, but it's so I can work on the goody-goody chapter :P (don't really get the whole dream sequence thing, but CUE IT ANYWAY!)


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry if this is so very, very late. I have a schedule and have to make time for this, plus I have this thing I'm writing and it's all going to hell, first class! Hit me if you want, this shall be my punishment. Again, I'm so very sorry, got school and stuff to do!

* * *

(Bunny's P.O.V)

Anxiety coursed through me as I walked over to the fireplace, my heart racing as I listened to the other's converse sitting on the couches, Tooth had a worried look on her face as she asked aloud "Where's Jack?" North shrugging his shoulders, "I haven't seen the boy," he said, continuing telling Sandy about some misadventure he had as a young lad.

I was worried also, until the window opened and we all looked over to the expected arrival, and of course, Jack Frost stepped in. he looked as beautiful as ever, his ivory skin gleaming from the light of the moon, his white hair slightly mused, and his royal blue eyes shining and bright.  
He smiled as he looked around at the faces of the room, lingering on me as he made his way closer, his pearly white teeth showing as Baby Tooth took her seat upon his shoulder.

I was nervous as Jack finally stood in front of me, his smile was very much troubled as he sat close, closer than usual, not that I minded though. "Bunny?" He asked, his voice a little shaky, "Yeah Jackie?" I replied, mentally punching myself repeatedly, of all times; I had to sound like a freaking pubescent teen, really, a voice crack? I cleared my throat as he giggled; he was so adorable in every and all ways.

"I kind of need to talk to you," Jack tapped his knee and asked, "Meet me in the hall?" Jack got up and walked over to the door, waving with a sweet smile to the others as he stepped out of the room.  
I sat there, kind of stunned, I was going to ask him to meet me out there, what if he knew I had feelings for him? What if he only wanted to be friends? Millions of 'what if's' ran through my mind as I walked to the door stiffly, opening it and stepping out, no sign in this hall of the boy.

I walked to the hall near the rooms and stopped, staring at him as he leaned against his staff, a look of contentment and peace on his face as he stood there in silence, I didn't want to ruin this picture of perfection, but I had to, I had to know what he wanted to speak about.

I put up a glare and walked over, asking "What is it Jackie?" Jack smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but I hurried as I confessed my overwhelming feelings, "Jack, shut up for a minute," he cocked an eyebrow, waiting for me to go on, "I… how do I say this? Jack, I like you, a lot actually you drongo, and I just wanted to get it out before you said anything," Jack smiled, standing in silence was getting awkward, and just as I was about to walk away and avoid this situation, Jack grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace, his cool skin pressed against me as he wrapped his small arms around my neck.

"Bunny, you idiot," he said, a small giggle coming from his lips and I smiled, "I was going to confess first," he looked up at me, tip-toeing as he pressed cool and soft lips against mine, I was shocked for a short while before I began kissing the smaller Spirit, pulling him as close as he could get.

I could tell I wasn't his first kiss, and as much as I wanted to know who his first was due to jealousy and curiosity, I forgot about it as our tongues fought, and I let him win.  
He explored my mouth, grabbing a handful of my fur as I groaned in approval, his smiled against our lips as he went on, stopping only to pant against my face, whispering, "My bedroom is right over there," grabbing my wrist and his staff and dragging me over to his room, and as soon as his door was shut and locked, I was pushed against his soft bed, smiling as he jumped on me and straddled my hips.

Alright, I definitely wasn't the first, and I'll be damned if I don't find out who the hell was, "Jack," I began, but he stopped me, his voice low and husky as he growled, "shut up, Kangaroo," kind of intimidated by his dominance, but hell, Like I'm being bottom, no proud Pooka lets his new mate take dominance.  
I flipped us over and nipped at his neck, listening in smug satisfaction as he moaned, writhing underneath me as he moaned loudly, helping me pull off his hoodie and stare at his ivory skinned chest, smooth and flawless.

God, I wanted him so very bad.

* * *

I got this done today because I got the flu and I'm sick, plus it's a school week, so you shouldn't expect much from me. Sorry :( plus this is the smallest chapter I've made :O okay, it's kinda bigger than prologue, but this is a chapter! Thanks for reading and peace!


End file.
